I Will Catch You
by Brainyblonde223
Summary: Ally's heart has been shattered, and the only way to fix the gaping hole in her chest is to remember how to fall in love. Can a certain blonde remind her how to trust her instincts? A little Auslly for you all!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally; I just take them out to play. Sucks to be reminded of that constantly. lol I also do not own "Fall" by Justin Bieber.**

* * *

**Hello people of the interwebs, I received a PM request to write a story based off the song "Fall". I had never heard of Just Bieber's "Fall" before, but I think it fits the dynamic duo perfectly.  
**

**So Love Million, this one-shot is for you! =] **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**If you have a request for a one-shot or a story idea that you would like to see me try, lemme know!**

**-K**

* * *

He sat there, legs swinging over the edge of the counter as his flamed-haired best friend scooped spoonfuls of chili out of the drum next to him. "Drum chili!" the red-head beamed, "My own secret recipe, I might add. The secret..."

"The drum?" Austin asked. Figuring there must be something special about the container.

"No, silly! It's the beans...duh!" nodding to himself as he popped up onto the counter top.

As the two began to eat, a whirl of brunette curls came through the door in front of them. Austin immediately beamed, he had been waiting there to get a glimpse of Ally. His day, no matter how badly it had started, always picked up with one smile from that pretty face.

But today, something seemed off. She didn't stop to chat, she barely looked up at the two boys on the counter, nor did she scold Dez for his improper use of a drum. Ally simply rushed past them both, taking to the stairs and disappearing into her practice room.

Dez, oblivious to how off she seemed, simply shrugged and spooned himself some more of the drum chili. Austin on the other hand, needed to know what was wrong. He peered into the practice room. The sun streaming through the window glittered off her hair; he could stand there for days just taking her in. As suddenly as he appeared at the door, he was jolted from his thoughts by her quiet sobbing.

"Ally?" he stepped further into the room, slowly approaching her shaking figure. "Ally-gator, what's wrong?" Without hesitation, she was clamping her arms around Austin, her face buried into his shirt. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer from her until she cried this out of her system, he simply wrapped around her. Austin wanted nothing more than to protect her from the world and take away the pain that was wracking through her body. An angel like Ally never deserved to feel the cruel bite of life.

_Well, let me tell you a story_  
_About a girl and a boy_  
_He fell in love with his best friend_  
_When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_

A calmer Ally began to tell him what had caused her to run into the practice room without a word.

Dallas, her boyfriend of a year, had cheated; and that wasn't even the worst part. She had seen Dallas cheat before her eyes. Ally had decided to surprise him at his new job; but she had her suspicions that something may be up when he made such a big deal of letting him know when she was coming. When she walked into the door of CELL HAVEN, she saw a small blonde planting a passionate kiss onto his lips. Ally's heart tried to stay in one piece as her brain worked over time to come up with a reason for the action. _His cousin...maybe it was his sister. He had a sister right?_ She couldn't think straight, she barely remembered her own name as the numbness began to overtake her. The final straw was when she heard him, clear as day, call the blonde 'babe'. Ally's breath caught in her throat, and her body betrayed her as a choked back sob rang through the small store.

Panic registered on Dallas' face and was quickly replaced with a look that almost said, "Oh well..." The blonde oblivious to the reason for the pained look on Ally's face, turned back to Dallas with another kiss before departing. Ally stood cemented to her spot. Her brain too shocked to move as her every nerve in her body tried to force her legs out of the store. Dallas on the other hand, suavely moved toward her. He made up some excuse about being a man, and having needs. Needs which Ally didn't fill like the blonde whore had.

Ally stood there in disbelief, her heart pounding in her ears as she listened to him blame her for his infidelity. She was the one who had made him cheat; she was the horrid individual who had made him hurt her. All because she wouldn't sleep with him.

_But she was already broken, and it made her blind_  
_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_

Austin stood silent, his fist balling at his sides. _How could anyone do this to her?! How could Dallas blame Ally for his own mistakes? Dallas didn't deserve such a beautiful soul like her._ He blinked away the red that was clouding his vision. Ally needed comforting, not her best friend beating her ex. Not yet, at least.

Austin pulled her back into his arms, gently losing himself as he stroked her satiny hair. His mind racing with all the words he wanted to throw in Dallas' face, as Ally softly cried into his chest. What he wouldn't do just to see her beautiful smile once more. He would do whatever it took to fix this. Austin couldn't let her lose herself in this misery.

_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_  
_You're the smile on my face_  
_And ain't going nowhere_  
_I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile_  
_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

His fingers were tangling themselves mindlessly in her hair; he suddenly realized he had been murmuring sweet thoughts to her. Ally peered up through her eye lashes, a soft but sad smile played across her lips. Her eyes could bore into his soul; he almost hated how transparent his feelings were around her.

"Ally, if you were mine, a day wouldn't go by that I wouldn't make sure you knew just how amazing and special you are. Dallas was a fool, and he never deserved you. You need someone who will make you feel their love without searching for it." _Like me...because __I love you;_ his mind had almost pushed the words through his lips. He was internally startled by the realization of his true feelings.

She nodded against his chest, the breath of her sigh sending a shiver across his skin.

_What's gonna make you fall in love?_  
_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_  
_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_  
_But you can't fly unless you let yourself,_  
_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

Days turned into weeks, and Ally didn't seem to get any better. Her hair lost its luster, and her eyes seemed duller. As Austin walked into Sonic Boom, he watched as she stared longingly at the blank page. She had writers block for the past two weeks, nothing she wrote down felt right to her. Ally was stuck in a deep rut, and Austin needed to get her out. Watching her so lost broke his heart. How could he let his bright light fade? He had to help her. He had to remind her of how amazing she was.

He walked in, spinning her book toward him and snatching a pencil from the counter. He began to write to her, hoping that if they wrote down their conversation she would return to their words later and feel some sort of comfort.

He scrawled out, **Hello Ally-bear.**

She read his words, her nose scrunching in confusion. "Austin...what're you-" she was cut off as he shoved the book to her and tapped the page. **Write it out, Ally. Maybe it will help to see the words, to visualize the pain so you can move forward.**

She gave an exasperated sigh as she wrote back to him. I don't think this will work, Austin, how is visualizing my pain going to make me feel any better?

His eyes were full of hope; he had to push her to try. Nothing else that he had tried made a difference, but when it came to written words...they both could always express their feelings with such elegance. Maybe he could make her feel what he did when he looked at her. Maybe he could replace her pain with such happiness that she would forget Dallas.

**Just give it a try Als, what do you have to lose? How about I start...I feel... **he paused, tapping his pencil against his chin as he searched for just the right words. When he looked back down, Ally had scrawled something next to his words. Feelings. 

She was smirking on the opposite side of the counter as he began laughing. He knew she would never let him live down the last time he tried to express how he felt.

Austin stuck out his tongue, making a face at her while he wrote. **I have come a long way from feeling feelings. I have new words, thank you very much!** he paused a second, hesitating to say what was really on his mind. But he figured she needed to know.** I feel the need to beat Dallas every time I see him for what he did to you. I feel like I want...no, _need_...to protect you from the pain of life. You never deserve to hurt, Ally. You're too special, too sweet and loving to feel such cruelty. **

He watched her eyes as she read what he had written; she was blinking back tears while she stared at the open space beneath my words.

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_  
_Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose_  
_Well, I don't wanna lose it either_  
_I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand_

It felt like forever until she began to write again, her pencil leaving behind a bubble of words. He had never seen such perfect penmanship, even her handwriting could make you smile.

I just. I don't understand how anyone could do this to a person. I trusted him, Austin. I thought I could even love him...but he just, he just used me. I don't know what I did wrong. I know he wanted to take things, ya know...further... But I just wasn't ready for that sort of relationship with him. He seemed like he had really cared about me. Why did he do this?! I find myself shrinking away from a warm embrace, almost like I can't handle someone being good to me.

Austin could feel his heart breaking as he read what she had written. All she deserved were tender moments. A tear rolling down her cheek caught his eye, gently he reached forward and almost as soft as a whisper, he brushed it away. **You're much too pretty to cry, Ally. Don't let some idiot hold you back. You have so much going for you, you have such a big heart and I know someone out there is falling in love with all your quirks. And that someone would never punish you for being strong enough to know yourself and what you want out of life.**

A sad smile crept across her lips once more. You make it seem like you know this perfect guy already. It just sounds too good to be true, Austin.

Without hesitation, he turned the book and began to write.

**Ally, it seems like maybe you are just an angel who forgot to fly. And I know that guy exists because he has been standing by your side for the past few years falling in love with your smile. He has been there to wipe every tear the fools around you caused. He surely isn't perfect, but he strives daily to be the best he can be...with the hopes maybe one day he can be the perfect man for you.**

He peered up at her tear-stained face before looking back down at the page.** Too good to be true is you, Ally. Some days, when the word feels full of nothing but pain...when you smile it almost feels like I've been shown a small glimpse of heaven. And if you let me, I'd work as hard as I could to deserve you. Watching you cry breaks my heart every time. Knowing someone took a piece of you...all I want is to hold you and give you a piece of myself to help fill the loss. And I hope once you finish reading all this...that you'll realize you feel the same. But know, I would never pressure you into this if you didn't feel the same. I will always be your Austin, and promise I won't go anywhere. But I thought you should know that at least one guy in your life sees just how amazing you are. You just have to trust yourself to fall again.**

_Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?_  
_Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry_  
_Cause I know that a piece of you's gone_  
_Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on_  
_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out_

She leaned across the counter top, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Austin felt his heart crumble, the feeling of rejection stabbing through his body as she closed her book and gathered it in her arms. Ally stood transfixed on the look of searing pain in Austin's eyes. She opened her mouth once...twice, but couldn't find the right words to say so she simply walked toward the practice room. Ally needed some space to think...she needed to sort through all the information she had just received. Simply, she needed time.

A few days passed and Austin had made himself scarce. He would check in with her, bring her tea or little things to make her smile...but she was beginning to notice his absence more acutely. Ally had gotten so use to his vibrant energy around her, that when he was gone she almost felt lost.

She was leaning on the grand piano at the base of the stairs. Her mind was miles away while her hand scrawled across the page. The ding of the front door broke her from her trance. She watched a customer walk toward the display of guitars and when she looked back down she realized she had begun writing lyrics again. Ally's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening.

She could hear Dez and Austin's voices as they approached Sonic Boom. She scrambled to write something down, hesitating a moment before she ripped a piece of her beloved notebook out and folded the paper up.

A few hours later Austin was lying across the counter top as Ally locked up. "So Ally-bear, what's on the agenda for tonight? I heard they are playing a Zaliens marathon on Fiction Fantasy tonight." He rolled onto his side watching her sweep under the piano.

She had seemed lighter today, almost back to herself. Austin threw his legs over the edge of the counter, his head tilted in wonderment as he watched her smiling face. She was turned away, but he could see her brilliant smile in the reflection of the windows.

"Zaliens? As long as we have popcorn, I suppose I can suffer through for you." she giggled as she moved around the instrument.

He chuckled as his hand slide underneath him to remove whatever was stabbing him. His eyes moved down to the counter as he realized he must have something in his pocket. Austin's hand went into his back pocket as he replied, "I will make as much popcorn as you can eat...I'll even throw in pickles to sweeten the deal."

He watched her reflection as her smile grew. She was humming a melody he didn't recognize as he pulled out the small paper, expecting it to be a receipt, he unfolded it.

"What's that you're..." his words cut off as he recognized the handwriting on the paper. His heart was thudding against his ribcage as he read the words over and over.

Two small hands appeared on his thighs, his eyes following the arms upward to two warm chocolate eyes. "Ally...did you-do you...?" his mind was scrambling for a coherent thought as she simply nodded.

His eyes dropped back to the paper as he read; Will you remind me how to fall? Will you promise to be the one to catch me when I do?

His heart swelled as he read it over and over. "I-I...what made..."

Ally chuckled softly; her warm eyes had found their sparkle once more. "I thought about what you had said to me...and I found myself writing again this afternoon. I had found my voice again, and my voice chose to write about you. It hit me then that I had always felt that way about you too...but part of me was too scared to fall. After Dallas...well I never suspected I would feel again, but you showed me that not all guys will be like that."

His eyes lit up as she spoke. "Now this doesn't mean I am ready to jump right into this with both feet...but I am ready to slowly take this road with you. I want to see where this will go...and as long as you're willing to be patient with me, I am willing to try to remember how to fall confidently." she smiled up at him, her shy smile was no longer recognizable...along the way it had been replaced with a renewed confidence.

"I'd wait until the end of time for you, Ally." his hand slipped up to her forehead, gently brushing a strand of hair from her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the space it left behind. His gentleness left her heart racing. She was confident in her decision.

"If anyone was worth falling for, Austin, I have no doubt it is you."

And in that moment, his smile said it all. It gave her the silent reassurance she needed to take the first step towards a new chapter of her life.

_I will catch you if you fall_

* * *

**Wha-bam! What did you think? I have to say, I enjoyed writing this one. I have to give Bieber credit...the song is pretty catchy, and I kept finding myself singing along with it when I had it playing on loop.**

**Love Million, I hope you enjoyed the story. Great song choice!**

**And a special thanks to LoveShipper for all your positive support, it truly means a lot!**

**Let me know what you all thought of the story! Review, review, and review! Thanks a bunches!**

**-K**


End file.
